We Will Be Heard: A Fanfiction Project
by Xenovia77
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter stories, I'm aiming for 100 chapters! Short stories, one-shots, Headcannons! Any and all characters! Request and ideas welcome.
1. We all have our Reasons

_Hello! I have been stuck for Fanfiction ideas lately, so i have decided to go all out on a big project! This will be a series of short stories, oneshots etc based on Harry Potter, I will be taking requests and ideas._

**Warning: I am really bad at writing Slash, but I will attempt it if needed.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

Harry started Dumbledore's army to help people; he'd lost loved ones and didn't want anyone else to suffer.

Hermione joined so she could prove Umbridge wrong, she didn't normally hate teachers, she didn't hate the pink toad either. She despised her.

Ron joined so he could do better, he felt like the useless one of the trio, and felt like he had to prove his worthiness.

Luna joined to make new friends, the people in her class didn't get on with her, she figured that people would be too distracted with practicing, they wouldn't laugh at her. She could be herself.

Neville was never the best in school, people told him that a lot. He joined so that he could learn something worthwhile, and possibly be good at it.

Cho joined because of Harry, the way he stood up for himself. She found him amazing. She needed to get Cedric off her mind, the D.A was the perfect solution.

Ginny joined so she could show herself, she was always seen as the 'stupid, dumb little sister' or the 'sweet girl'. She wanted to show people that she could be tough like her brothers. That she wasn't just the baby of the family.

Fred and George joined to find new skills, they had pulled over a million pranks and were running out of concepts. New spells meant New ideas. New ideas meant more Mischief.

Parvati joined because no-one believed she would, thinking she was too 'prissy' to take on any new challenges; that pretty girls can't fight. She wanted to show them otherwise.

Colin was embarrassed. Harry thought he was some crazy fan-boy that just wanted autographs, he'd changed since then. He joined so that people would think better of him

Seamus joined, so he could learn how to do spells **without** blowing the room up.

_Review! They make me happy!_


	2. Not Coming Back

_Chapter 2!_  
_I have no idea why I wrote this... I feel really sad now_.

**Not Coming Back**

He stared at the headstone, tears beginning to form but none daring to fall. He was gone, George had to face it. He would never hear his brothers laugh, see his identical grin. He was never coming back.

All the plans they had made for the future, a new shop in Hogsmeade. That wasn't happening anytime soon. Anytime at all for that matter…  
His friends tried to calm him down, Lee would visit daily with new prank ideas. Angelina would come by the shop to say Hello. Fred had been really close to Angelina…  
His family tried consoling him, failing miserably; they knew he would never get over it. He had lost a piece of himself.

George was silent for weeks after the battle, the only sound were the muffled sobs coming from his and Fre…. His room.

When Harry recalled the events in the forest on _that_ night, He wished over and over that Harry had kept the stone, so he could see him just once more. He missed him.

His brother, his best-friend, his partner, his other half. He was gone.

He was never coming back.


	3. Quick Quotes Quills

**Quick Quotes Quills**

This was it. She'd needed to find herself a story, her last Tale, 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore', had been HUGE. How could she possibly one- up a success that big? She longed to be sat in the cosy living room of a magical socialite, Parchment in her hand, her mind racing as fast as her Quick-Quotes Quill.

Wondering how she could twist the details, make it far more interesting. A simple friendship turning into a scandalous love triangle, A Student with a high O.W.L score becoming a tragic war hero.

It was all up to her, She had the power to make or break someone life with one little scribble. A simple slip of the tongue could cause someone to be the most hated person in Britain.

It was it her control, and she loved it. Only problem was, everyone else hated it. The interviewees would speak slowly, overthinking each word they said. The ones that were given bad reputations simply never spoke to her again, the lucky few that were highly regarded in their interviews would suggest meeting again, only to find themselves being labelled as 'desperate to be in the spotlight again' in the next days prophet.

She didn't care what people said about her, the rude comments passed between Co-workers, she liked making people look stupid.

And she was damn good at it.


	4. Pranks, Quibblers and Wonderful Weirdnes

New Chapter! This is a lot longer than the others, I'm not sure why...

**Pranks, Quibblers and Wonderful Weirdness**

Luna Lovegood was not always confident.

When people laughed at her during her first year she would run and cry, originally she would go into the balcony her Common room but after people discovered her hiding place she resorted to the astronomy tower. She liked sitting up there in the night time finding the view of the stars to be calming.

That was until Fred and George got there.

They'd spent the entire day working on their latest prank, that would teach the prefects that you can't give the Weasley twins detention. Fred rushed up the narrow stairs, cleverly shifting his weight so that he wouldn't drop any of his supplies, it was a big staircase and he didn't want to go up it again. When he eventually reached the top he placed the boxes on the floor and took out a long rope. He started attaching it to the railings, cursing because he couldn't tie the knot properly, when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" He called out, it was silent. He repeated himself, there was a small sob from the corner. Sat there was a small girl with long blonde hair, two radishes dangling from her ears and a crumpled magazine clutched in her hand. Fred couldn't help but stare at her.

"W-Why are you staring at me?" she questioned. Fed shook himself back to reality.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see anyone else up here" The girl sniffed. "Who are you then?"

"L-Luna Lovegood" Oh, Looney Lovegood. He's heard some of the 3rd years talking about her. "And who are you?"

"Fred Weasley, Gryffindor King, Lord of the pranks and lover of mischief" He issued a little bow as he spoke, Luna giggled.

"Why are you up here?" they both asked, Luna laughed again. "You first"

"Setting up a prank with my brother George" The Ravenclaw looked at him confused

"Oh, George, 13 years old, Gryffindor, looks **exactly** like me. So why are you up here?"

"It's just…well... People were making fun of me because of what I was reading" she gestured to the Magazine "So I was hiding…"

Fred walked over to the papers and picked them up, they were slightly tear stained but he could still make out the title and headline,

Quibbler Issue 61

The Truth about Pigfarts

He held in a laugh, _Pigfarts?_

"Why would they make fun of you for reading this? It seems very ummm…. Interesting?"

"You agree with them don't you, You think it's weird…." Tears starting falling again.

"No, well yes. I think it's weird, but that doesn't give people the right to make fun of you. Weird is wonderful!" Luna looked doubtful

"No it isn't" He went and sat down next to her

"People call Dumbledore weird, People call Harry Potter weird, Heck, People call me weird! Just because your slightly different doesn't give people the right to mock you. Ignore people, or better stand up to them, whenever they laugh. They'll leave you alone. I promise. And if they don't, let's just say I have two dozen dung-bombs here and I'm not afraid to use them!" He stood up and offered his hand to Luna.

"Thank you. That was really nice" She hugged him and went to pick up her bag. "Now, do you need any help with your prank? You seemed to be having trouble earlier."

"Of course" he went to hand the Quibbler back to her.

"Keep it" she said "I've got a spare copy in my dorm"

"Thanks, now let's get to work, George'll be wondering why I took so long!"

"Just blame the Nargles" Fred stared at her

"What?"

"Read the Quibbler"

_If you like the story, please review. It motivates me to update!_


	5. Maybe

**Is anyone reading this?  
Drarry!**

_Maybe..._

Was it the blonde hair?

No of course not.

The fact that he was a Slytherin?

That wasn't it.

The fact that he hated Harry?

No, definetly not.

But there was something about the Malfoy Ferret that intrigued The boy-who-lived. It was probably just because he'd broken up with Cho, but he felt something whenever he was around him.

The insults made him laugh; his awful Quidditch playing was adorable, His Slytherin tie went so well with his eyes! He loved him!

What was he thinking, he couldn't love him, He wasn't even sure he _liked _him.

Did he?

All he knew was that there was something there, no matter how small it was, there was something.

Maybe one day he'd tell Draco how he felt.

Draco, It was a nice name, better than Malfoy.

Maybe he'd use it more often. Maybe he'd be nicer to him more often.

Maybe….

_Look a review button shaped bug! Squish it with your curser!  
_vvvvvvv


	6. Why?

**Ronmione ahead!**

**Why?**

Why would he go for a girl like that?

She's so irritating, all squeaky and girly. It makes me feel sick.

_"__Hermione!" came a shrill voice "come over here!" Reluctantly Hermione turned round and found herself face to face with a giant pink blob. After looking a second time she realized it was none other than Lavender Brown in her dress robes. Euch_

_"__Do you think Seamus will like this?" Hermione couldn't imagine __anyone __would like that monstrosity, but to save herself from an hour listening to Lavender's depressed wailing about how she had nothing else to wear she simply replied._

_"__Yeah he'll love it….." _

_"__Oh Thank you Hermione EEEK! I'm so excited!"_

Why would he not go for me?

I always help him with homework.

_"__What do you add after the Dry pebbles?" The Ginger Gryffindor asked his friend_

_"__The what?" His friend replied, a serious look on her face. _

_"__The Dry pebbles in the cure for Boils….. How do you get Dry pebbles anyway? Aren't they already dry?" Hermione couldn't help but smirk, she knew it shouldn't be funny. But the way he got confused was so sweet._

_"__The dried Nettles Ronald, Not the Pebbles. No wonder you're failing potions"_

_"__Oh right…. So anyway, what's the answer?"_

Why would he neglect his best…. Err, one of his best friends?

I'd cheer him up if he got in a fight.

_Ron stumbled in, trying to look brave. But the tear stains on his face gave away his secrets._

_Hermione immidiatley rushed over, "Are you okay Ron?"_

_"__Yeah, just Malfoy being an arse again." Hermione Placed her arms round his shoulder. He attempted to shake her off of him, murmuring about being uncool. Hermione hugged him tighter, eventuall the Weasley boy gave up and let her embrace him. It was actually…. Quite nice._

Why am I not good enough?

Why doesn't he notice me?

Why do I even care what he thinks?

Why does he make me feel awful?

Why do I feel so happy when I'm with him?

Why do I feel so sad when I'm not?

Why do I feel like I'm in love…?

Why can't I understand it?

Why can't I tell if he likes me?

**Why am I in love with Ron Weasley?!**

_Virtual Butterbeer and Redvines to those who Review!_


	7. Pottermore

**Hello again!  
Special thanks to Daniellover1 for reviewing, I will have your request written soon.  
**  
**Pottermore**

"Hello?" Called Harry down the phone.  
"Hi Harry! It's Hermione!" Harry made a strange squealing sound, similar to that of a fan girl.  
"Good to hear you Hermione, I'm at Ron's house. Actually you could probably tell considering you phoned his house and I picked up. Unless you thought that I stole his phone or somet-"  
"HARRY!"  
"Oh right, what did you want?"  
"Have you been on the website Pottermore yet?"  
"Um, no. What is it exactly?"  
"It's so weird, just look it up." Harry did as he was told. After finding out from Ron that Arthur had a laptop in his shed (probably to 'fix' it so it could shoot lasers and stuff) He managed to get hold of it. He opened up the web browser and typed in the address. He came on to a loading screen, their was a large picture of a wizard's desk with several different buttons. He clicked on the one labelled  
SIGN UP  
and he was off.

About an hour later, Harry threw the laptop against the wall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Screamed Ron as he saw the broken muggle technology on the floor.

"Dumb website sorted me into Hufflepuff."

_Thanks for reading! Review Please!_


	8. Distractions

**Hello! I got this idea from another story (Different Fandom), but I HAD to write a Harry Potter version!**

**It has lots of dialogue, so I didn't want to have to write 'said Harry' over and over. But just imagine it's harry saying it all.**

_Distractions_

She had done it, she'd found a book that could help her. Now all that was left was to find the right information…

"Hermione, are you finished yet?"

"Hermione what's the answer?"

"Hermione, stop reading, it's Nicolas Flamel!"

"Hermione, Snape going to steal the philosopher's stone!

"Wait, no, it was Quirrell!? My bad"

"Hermione, schools finished!"

"Hermione I met a house elf!"

"Your favourite author is our teacher!"

"Hermione, students are being petrified!"

"Hermione, there's a creepy nerd in the toilets who fancies me!"

"Hermione, I'm Goyle!"

"Hermione it's a Basilisk!"

"Hermione, they took Ginny!"

"Hermione, Lockhart's a loser!"

"Hermione, school finished again"

"Hermione, I blew up my aunt!"

"Hermione, Sirius black escaped!"

"Hermione, our divination techer's insane!"

"Hermione, I'm being followed by a grim!"

"Hermione, Sirius black's my Godfather!"

"Hermione, Ron's rat is evil!"

"Hermione, Lupin's a wolf!"

"Hermione, Sirius black's a good guy!"

"Hermione, the Quidditch world cup is on!"

"Hermione, death eater attacked a screwed everything up, stupid death eaters…"

"Hermione, The triwizard tournament is on!"

"Hermione, there are HOT FRENCH GIRLS here!"

"Hermione, I have to fight a dragon!"

"Hermione, now I have to save Ron."

"Cho won't date me…"

"Hermione, Viktor Krum wants to date you!"

"Hermione, Cedric died!"

"Hermione, Mad-eye Moody is Doctor Who!"

"Hermione, he's back."

"Hermione, I have to go to court!"

"Hermione, a weird Ravenclaw girl keeps talking to me!"

"Hermione, a pink toad arrived"

"Hermione, she sucks."

"Hermione, we made a secret Defence club!"

"Hermione, we got caught."

"Hermione, we're going to the ministry of magic. You coming?"

"Hermione, Sirius died!"

"Hermione, I met a guy who turns into a chair!"

"Hermione, who's the half-blood prince? He sounds cool,

"Hermione, do you want to come to the slug club party?"

"Never mind I'm taking Luna!"

"Hermione, death eaters are attacking!"

"They killed Dumbledore!"

"Hermione, forget what I said about the Half-blood prince. It's Snape. Not so cool now…"

"Hermione, we gotta look for horcruxes"

"Hermione, Hedwig!"

"Hermione, we're going camping!"

"Hermione, Bellatrix is so stupid! She killed Dobby!"

"Hermione, will you be Bellatrix?"

"Hermione, we rode a dragon! EPIC!"

"Hermione, Hogwarts is being destroyed!"

"Hermione, Ron loves you!"

"Hermione, I died!"

"Don't worry, I'm alive now"

"Hermione, Neville just turned really cool and beheaded a snake it was so cool!"

"Hermione, We won! I defeated Voldemort!"

"I've got it! Nicolas Flamel! He invented the philosopher's stone! That's it! Oh hi Harry, did you say something?"

"I Just- just forget it..."


	9. Desires

_Thank you to the MANY reviews from TheRealHoldim._  
_A long time ago, Daniellover1 asked for a Draco story, and I have finally succeeded. I hope I have done well._

**Desires**

Draco kicked a loose stone on the floor, swearing angrily as he did so. It wasn't his fault that Professor Flitwick had given him a D in Charms and now his parents were furious at him. He didn't understand why his parents had to be so upset about his failure, rather than being appreciative of his achievements. He won a Quidditch match the week before, yet there was no recognition from anyone. Not even his team. Yet when he called someone 'Mudblood' everyone hated him for weeks.

No appreciation, all disapproval and hatred. Did nobody realize how difficult his life was? They would see him as either a snobbish brat, or a bully. No one knew the real him because no one even cared.

Draco finally arrived in his common room; he picked up his potions book and set off for his lesson. He was almost at the door when he heard a voice calling his name, He sighed, and he'd almost got out unnoticed.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled as she ran towards him "Are you okay?"  
"Yes Pansy, I'm fine. Just go away." Pansy grabbed hold of his arm.  
"But Drakey" Draco cringed at the use of that nickname "You seem upset, was it that Potter boy? Or-or that stupid Granger?" Draco managed to release himself from her grasp and walked out, leaving her irritating voice behind him.

He was almost at the potions room when something caught his eye, a room off to the left. It had a large mirror inside. It had strange writing on it, but Draco was too busy looking at the image to care.

There was him exactly as he was now, but he looked…. Happy. He was smiling. He had his arms around Harry Potter's shoulder, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood next to him, holding hands. They all looked like friends and, he couldn't see it, but he knew that the friendship wasn't sarcastic or pitying. It was Genuine. In the background he could see two figures with blonde hair and pale faces, His parents. They looked proud and welcoming, something he'd never really seen before.  
He looked like he belonged in this picture, he sat and watched the image, seeing him and his new friends playing, laughing and enjoying themselves. He must of sat there for a long time, he only left when he heard other people leaving their class.

That night he came back, he did so for the next few nights. On the third night. It was gone. As he walked out, he became depressed. He wouldn't see that reality again. He would never admit to anyone, but that was the exact reality he wanted to live in, where he had friends. But that would never happen.

_Leave a review thanks!_

_Xenovia77 xxx_


End file.
